


I Know What You Want (Boyfriend)

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, Light Bondage, M/M, Nonsense, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Some Practically Cringe-Worthy Fluff, Spanking, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: Kyo is not at all interested in joining the rest of the band for karaoke night, but Die might be able to work out a deal for him--if he can behave himself.





	I Know What You Want (Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dir en grey and this is all good fun!   
> Speaking of things I don't own, here (spoilers?) is the song Die sings at karaoke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdTimSwl2r8   
> (It is called "Boyfriend" (or technically "ボーイフレンド") and it's by aiko and it's pretty boss. Unfortunately this is the best video I could find for you guys from youtube and it's a short version of the official music video which is pretty silly.)
> 
> So here it is, you guys! My 20th work I'm posting here, and well, I guess it feels like a good place to stop? So this is going to be my last fic. Thanks for being awesome all this time!
> 
> And I'm totally lying omg can you imagine, oh wow, if this was my last fic that would be terrible, this one is so ridiculous. No worries my friends, I carry on and on, and I should have the first chapter up of a new fic by like Friday probably. (I'm sorry for being terrible sometimes I can't help it.)

“ _Or_ ,” Kyo said, glaring out the car window, “We could _not_ go to karaoke.”

He didn’t have to look to know Die was rolling his eyes as he said, “We could. But we’ve skipped out on the last _three_ things Toshiya has tried to plan to get us all together. Don’t you think it’d be nice to not let him down _again_?”

“You make it sound so serious,” Kyo said. “It’s hardly 'letting him down' to miss a karaoke night.”

“For the fourth time.”

Kyo scowled, looking back over at where Die was driving. “You really want to go?”

“It’s not really about me,” Die said. “Toshiya has been trying so hard to get the whole band together for something social, and we already said we would go.”

“But you _know_ what it will be like,” Kyo said.

“Fun? It’s always hilarious to get Shinya drunk enough to sing at karaoke.”

“Okay, that’s true,” Kyo allowed.

“It’s not like you’re shy about singing in front of people,” Die said, glancing over before checking over his shoulder and changing lanes.

“But that’s obviously not what I’m worried about,” Kyo said. “It’s just like… I never feel like I can sing what I want to sing because it’s not the popular stuff everyone else will enjoy. Plus you _know_ inevitably someone will do a Dir en grey song, just to make fun of how _I_ sing it.”

“It’s just gonna be us!”

“So it’ll probably be Toshiya,” Kyo grumbled.

“Then let him have his fun,” Die said. “You know he doesn’t mean any disrespect, so stop taking it so personally. You can sing whatever you want!”

“I can think of much more fun ways to spend an evening,” Kyo said pointedly.

Die pursed his lips. After a moment he said, “Okay. A deal then.”

Kyo raised his eyebrows. “What kind of deal?”

“Go behave yourself at karaoke and be social for a change, and then you can get what you want,” Die said.

“What I want? And what would that be?” 

Die gave Kyo a meaningful look. “Trust me; I know what you want.”

Excitement rippled through Kyo immediately. He crossed his arms over his chest, unwilling to show just how quickly Die could make him change his tune, but his hips shifted unconsciously in his seat as his mind meandered over what Die might have planned for when they got home.

They arrived at the karaoke joint not long after, found Shinya waiting outside, a bag from a conbini dangling from one wrist. He gave them a small wave as they drove past looking for a parking spot, and hadn’t moved by the time they came walking back.

“Are we early or late?” Die asked, mask in place covering half his face, one hand holding a grocery bag with snacks of his own.

Shinya tilted his head from side to side. “Neither. The others are inside and I said I’d come out to fetch you when you got here.” He smiled a little. “I’m pleased you came. Kaoru didn’t think you’d show.”

“Wonder where he’d get an idea like that,” Die said, shooting Kyo a look.

Kyo pouted, jamming his hands into his pockets. “So we’re here, okay!”

Shinya led them up to the elevator, and from there to the karaoke room where the rest of the band was waiting. 

Toshiya looked up excitedly as they shuffled in muttering greetings. “You came! See, Kaoru, they came; I told you they would!”

Kaoru looked a little surprised. “Indeed. Guess I was wrong this time.”

Kyo ducked his head, feeling embarrassed and guilty about the fuss he’d made in the car when Toshiya was clearly so overjoyed to have them there. They all didn’t know Die had had to honestly bribe Kyo to get him to attend. He glanced up over at Die just as he was pulling his mask off and tucking it into his jacket pocket. He caught Kyo’s eye and Kyo suppressed a shiver, moving quickly to take a seat next to Kaoru.

Toshiya thrust one of the consoles into his hands. “We all already put a couple songs in, so you have to do some!”

Kyo nodded and started flipping through the recently-performed list, looking for inspiration. He exited out of it after only a minute with a small disapproving noise, just before Toshiya started singing the first song he’d chosen. Kyo recognized it vaguely, suspected he’d heard Toshiya do it at karaoke some time in the past. A soft jangling called his attention to where Shinya was sitting across from him, rhythmically hitting the tambourine he had balanced on his knees, a beer in his other hand. Kyo had to smile at that before returning to his task, finally typing in the title of a song he wanted to sing and passing the console to Die beside him.

The evening passed much in this way, nothing nearly as bad as Kyo had worried it would be—until, predictably, Toshiya put on a Dir en grey song and stood up from his seat to give the full performance. Kyo covered his face with his hands, leaning against Die as Toshiya did what was clearly meant to be an impression of Kyo’s singing style. Die didn’t try to stop his laughter at Kyo’s expense, though he did put an arm around him and hold him close, hiding some of the laugh in Kyo’s hair. By the time Toshiya finished Kyo didn’t have a chance to complain because the next song started and Shinya, looking a bit startled, picked up the mic to sing them a considerably tipsy ballad.

Kyo looked up at Die as if to say _I told you so_ , but Die was watching Shinya with something close to glee. Nice as it was to see his lover looking so happy, Kyo, somewhat petulantly, found himself wanting more attention, and reached over to squeeze Die’s thigh. Die looked down at him then, eyebrow raised, and Kyo slid his hand up a little higher, barely brushing over Die’s crotch with his fingertips, before standing up and moving over towards the little entrance hallway of the karaoke room, as if he was going to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher situated there.

Die followed, as Kyo had intended him to, boxing him in against the wall as soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the group.

“And what do you think you’re up to?” Die asked.

“Just thirsty,” Kyo said innocently, though the smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth betrayed him some.

“I believe our agreement was that you _behave_ yourself at karaoke,” Die said lowly.

“I’m behaving!” Kyo said. Boldly, he reached out with one hand and grabbed Die’s crotch, maintaining eye contact all the while. “You never specified I had to behave _well_.”

Die grunted and narrowed his eyes a fraction. He leaned in closer, lowered his voice even more as he said, “Is that how you want to play this? You want to be in trouble before we even get home?”

“Maybe,” Kyo admitted. “Why, what happens if I’m in trouble?”

Die chuckled at that, and leaned back out of Kyo’s space. He poured himself a glass of water and adjusted his pants before walking back into the room in time to catch the last chorus of Shinya’s song, which he was going at with commendable enthusiasm. 

Kyo was only a couple steps behind Die, his own water in one hand. Only Kaoru glanced up and gave him a suspicious look before shaking his head and turning back to watch Shinya. Kyo took his seat on the opposite side this time, across from Kaoru and Die.

When the ballad ended, Shinya bowed theatrically and slumped back against his seat as if it had taken a great deal out of him. Kyo was up next doing a Red Hot Chili Peppers song, accompanied by some dubious maraca-playing from Toshiya. As the intro started, Kyo decided to make something of a spectacle of himself in hopes of playing a bit more with Die. He stood with one foot propped up on the seat, moving his hips in a way that he knew from experience got Die’s control fraying at the edges. The lyrics came in and he made sure Die was looking right at him as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, lifting it just enough to show off a couple inches of skin above his low-slung jeans. He smirked when he was sure Die’s gaze was where he wanted it and started some slow pelvic thrusts as he continued singing.

After a minute he was hit in the shoulder by a flying castanet and looked over to see Kaoru shaking his head _extremely_ disapprovingly. He couldn’t help but laugh at his expression, especially when Toshiya’s maraca-shaking didn’t falter and he in fact let out an encouraging whoop, nodding for Kyo to start singing again.

Kyo leaned his arm on the knee that was propped up on the seat and turned back to look at Die. He licked his lips slowly before he resumed singing, watched as Die shifted around uncomfortably and crossed one leg over the other.

By the end of the song he was satisfied that he’d succeeded in working Die up somewhat and set the microphone down on the table feeling quite smug.

The smugness vanished quickly as loud strains of what sounded like a banjo came through the speakers when the next song began and Die snatched up the mic to start singing. Kyo was confused at first. He might have heard the song before but it wasn’t one he knew well. It was upbeat and perky and Die fell right into character, belting it out without really looking at the screen, indicating it was a song he clearly knew by heart, had maybe even practiced singing.

“Ahhhh~!” Die sang as he reached the chorus. He flipped his hair back and Kyo tried to follow the lyrics (which had obviously originally been sung by a woman) without looking away from Die. The rest of the band was having a gay old time playing their various little percussion instruments with great gusto. Finally Die reached the end of the chorus, pointing right at Kyo as he sang out, “Sukiyo-o, my boyfriend~!”

Kyo was blushing deeply, struck by how different Die’s tactics were for making Kyo aroused and uncomfortable than his own were for Die. He was extremely embarrassed that Die was putting on this show in front of all their bandmates—not that they didn’t all know they were together (It had, in fact, been Shinya that had urged Kyo to tell Die his feelings all that time ago, resulting in their item-hood). And yet, while he was embarrassed, he was also almost painfully _happy_. He couldn’t suppress the floating feeling of his own heart, hearing Die sing those words, knowing they were meant for him and him only. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but still peeked through the space between his fingers so he could watch Die smiling, performing, singing his heart out. It was one of the world’s greatest mysteries how anyone could be as unfathomably beautiful as Die, and an even bigger mystery to Kyo how he had managed to get him into a relationship with him, but here he was, singing this song about how happy he was to have Kyo as his _boyfriend_ , and meaning every word. The rest of the band had rarely seen Kyo quite so bashful.

Die danced through the instrumental breaks, tossing his hair in much the same way he did onstage. Kyo’s hands gradually fell away from his face, revealing how much he was smiling in spite of himself. There was something about hearing Die sing, that even now, felt precious, and Kyo couldn’t really get used to it, no matter how many times he got to do it.

The song came to an end with much shaking of tambourines and hair, and Die reached out to take Kyo’s hand, yanking him up from his seat and into his arms. Kyo was still blushing something awful, grinning so much it was almost difficult for Die to kiss him. He managed anyway.

“All right, all right, get out of here,” Toshiya said. He took the microphone from Die as the intro to the next song started. “I know you’re just waiting to take him home, so go on.” He smiled knowingly at them. “I’m glad you came at all.”

“We don’t have to go _now_ ,” Kyo said, feeling rather exposed.

“Nah, I say we do,” Die said, tugging Kyo slightly as he walked towards the door. 

“Oh,” Kyo said, and some of the arousal from earlier came crashing into him abruptly, causing him to remember why he ought to be eager to get home as well.

Die left money for the time he and Kyo had spent on the table and called out a goodnight to the group. Kyo waved awkwardly to everyone and let Die pull him along as he went out of the room.

They went quietly to the elevator, Kyo’s heart pounding in his ears as they walked at the thought of what Die had promised, or at least hinted at. He wondered if he’d acted out enough to get himself in “trouble” as Die had warned. Something in him hoped so, almost _ached_ for it. It had been too long since the last time Die really took control of him, and if he was honest, Kyo lived for when Die bent him to his will like that.

Just as Kyo was at this point in his thought process, the elevator arrived and Die shoved him roughly inside from behind. Kyo stumbled into the tiny elevator, turning to face Die and maybe ask just what the big idea was, but Die was faster, and Kyo let out a startled little noise as he found himself pushed backwards, hitting the wall with Die’s strong hands holding his hips.

Die was looking down at him with fire lighting his dark eyes and a small rebellious push of Kyo’s hips was enough to be sure Die would be holding him firmly in place. “You thought I was going to let you just get away with that?”

“Get away with what?” Kyo said. It was a familiar game, and he knew all the plays to push Die just that little bit further, get him to where he would be just that much more forceful. Kyo was never scared with Die, not for an instant, and that was why he was able to enjoy this kind of play so much. Die knew Kyo’s safe word, and while he’d only actually had to use it once or twice, Kyo knew with the utmost confidence that Die would stop anything at all the very second the word was uttered, and Kyo would never need to explain himself.

“You thought you’d get away with that little display you put on back there, trying to work me up in front of our friends? I warned you you’d get into trouble, didn’t I?” Die said.

Kyo looped his arms around Die’s neck. “Maybe I was counting on it.”

Die raised an eyebrow and tutted softly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want?” Kyo suggested, pushing his hips towards Die again, only to feel how secure Die’s hold on him was. There weren’t any cameras in a measly little elevator like this, and part of Kyo hoped Die would go ahead and do something to truly punish him starting right here and now.

Die moved one hand up over Kyo’s chest, stopping at his throat. He got a solid grip but was just holding, a threat only.

Kyo was breathing harder just from the simple gesture, his jeans feeling tighter. The elevator ride was short, though, and only a moment later the quiet ding alerted them that they’d reached the ground floor.

Die stepped away from Kyo before the doors even opened, and slid his mask back over his nose and mouth before making his way out into what had become a rainy evening.

There was little Kyo could do to disguise how aroused he was already. He’d always been weak to Die, had difficulty keeping himself reigned in when Die knew every one of his buttons and played at them with all the deftness one might expect from a professional guitarist. He followed Die back to where they’d parked and bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as he waited for him to unlock the car.

As soon as the car was open, Kyo was inside, lunging across the center console to pull Die towards him, but Die stopped him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it to the side—not enough to really hurt, but effective as a block. Die was always careful, his moves with Kyo well-calculated without seeming cold, and even now, with most of his face hidden behind his mask, there was a heat behind his eyes that had Kyo practically wriggling with anticipation. 

“Buckle up,” Die said, as he released his hold on Kyo’s wrist and went about getting his own seatbelt on and tucking his mask back into his pocket.

Kyo did as he was told and folded his arms over his chest, glowering out the window. Much as he knew all the fun of letting Die be in control was, well, letting _Die_ be in control, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he wasn’t allowed to kiss his lover at his own whim.

They’d been on the road for maybe five minutes when Die’s hand appeared on Kyo’s thigh, and he looked down at it in some surprise before glancing over at Die where he was driving. Die’s eyes were still on the road.

“Take out your cock,” Die said.

Kyo hesitated for all of a few seconds before he got his belt and jeans unfastened, freeing his length with a relieved sigh. He was about to take himself in hand when he stopped and looked over at Die again, awaiting further instruction.

“Get yourself hard,” Die said. “Go ahead and enjoy it, and tell me everything you’re doing—but don’t even think about cumming before I tell you to.” He squeezed Kyo’s thigh hard but still didn’t look over at him.

“Yes, sir,” Kyo said quietly before he slid down a bit in his seat and grabbed his cock eagerly. It didn’t take long for him to start really going after himself, describing to Die in detail everything as he did it. “I’m stroking myself, fingers tight around my shaft—getting harder… It feels good, but I’d rather it was your hand.” He leaned his head back against the seat and slanted his eyes towards Die, but he didn’t seem to be paying him any attention at all. Blushing slightly, he went on, “Now I’ve got one hand… playing with my balls, squeezing—” He bit his lip, holding back a moan. There was something thrilling about the humiliation of saying it out loud while he worked himself up. “O-ohh, I’m getting so hard for you, Die.” He lifted up off the seat as he pushed his hips up towards his hand.

“Yeah? I want you slick, too,” Die said, the tone of his voice conveying arousal where his stoic expression didn’t. “Are you leaking yet?”

“Nn, yes,” Kyo said as his cock twitched, pre-cum spilling out and running down his shaft. “I’m spreading it around, getting all slippery—it’s so easy to just fuck right up into my hand like this.” He could feel that stretch and pull already, telling him that even if it wasn’t any second now, his orgasm was building up, making him desperate for more. Die’s hand was still on his thigh and Kyo just kept thinking if only he’d scoot it over the smallest amount both of them could be getting much better use out of it.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Die asked.

“Getting your hand wrapped around me… or any part of you really,” Kyo admitted.

“Yeah, you’d like that?” Die’s hand inched teasingly up Kyo’s thigh. “Want me to jerk you off just like this while I’m still driving?”

That did indeed sound like a great idea to Kyo, but all he could really get out was a, “ _Yes_.”

“Doesn’t sound very safe,” Die said scoldingly.

“Be worse if I was getting _you_ off,” Kyo said as reasonably as he could when the words were broken up by his panting breaths.

“Maybe, but it’d be hard for me to keep my eyes on the road when I’d want to watch your face while you cum,” Die said.

“Fuck,” Kyo said, swiping his thumb over the head before going back to quick jerks of his cock. Die didn’t have music playing and the car was filled with the wet sounds of Kyo’s hand moving over his length and the fat raindrops still hitting the windshield. Kyo slid even lower in his seat. “Die, I’m so close…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Die warned him again.

Kyo whimpered and tightened his grip on himself. “Want…”

“What do you want?”

Kyo let out a breathless little chuckle. “I thought you said you _knew_ what I want.”

“Shut up,” Die said harshly. “Hands off.”

“But—”

“ _Hands off_ ,” Die repeated. After Kyo had reluctantly dropped his hands to his sides Die said, “Now tell me what you want most, right at this moment.”

“Your mouth,” Kyo said, his fingers gripping the edges of the seat as his hips pushed up. “Wanna watch you sucking me off.”

Kyo wasn’t expecting it when the car turned off as he hadn’t been paying nearly enough attention to realize they were even close to home, but before he could comment, Die was throwing off his seatbelt, diving over the center console and leaning down over his lap, and Kyo closed his eyes in anticipation of that perfect mouth descending on his cock—But there was no descent. He re-opened his eyes to see Die hovering with his lips parted mere centimeters above Kyo’s aching length.

“Die…” Kyo whined, arching up towards him.

Die blew lightly over the head of Kyo’s cock, causing him to shiver, and then sat back up. “Better get that put away before you get out of the car,” he said with an evil smirk, and opened the driver’s side door, climbing out.

Kyo made a few more small helpless noises as he struggled to get himself tucked back into his jeans and then dragged himself uncomfortably out of the car before following Die up to the front door.

Once they were inside and shoes were off, Die wasted no time at all getting his own jeans undone and his hard dick in his hand. He stroked himself, moaning freely as he walked towards the couch, finally leaning against the arm of it and tipping his head back. 

It was almost too much for Kyo to watch, knowing inherently as he did that he wasn’t allowed to touch. Still, he followed Die into the living room, his eyes glued to Die’s hand moving so frantically over his cock. After a few minutes he couldn’t really keep himself back anymore and reached for Die, going to cup his balls while he ground himself a little against Die’s thigh.

It was as if Die had been waiting for Kyo to act with how quickly he got a grip on both Kyo’s wrists and spun him around until he was pinned against the couch. “Did I tell you to do that?” Die said huskily.

“No, sir,” Kyo said, trying not to squirm too much, though it was seriously difficult with how hard he still was, and having Die pin him down like this.

“What do you think that means for you?” Die asked.

“I’m in trouble?” Kyo said.

“That’s right,” Die said with a wicked kind of glint in his eyes. He shifted them around again, seating himself at the edge of the couch and getting Kyo to stand in front of him.

Kyo watched with nervous excitement as Die started undoing his belt for him. He was careful to keep himself from resting his hands on Die’s shoulders or getting them tangled in Die’s hair, trying not to anger Die further. He was already curious what kind of punishment he was about to receive; he couldn’t deny wanting whatever it was. He let out a gasp that was both relief and surprise as Die yanked his jeans and boxers down around his thighs, and then he was being tugged down, bent over Die’s lap, and he bit his lip as he realized exactly where this was going.

“Die!!” Kyo cried out as Die’s hand came down hard on his ass, his other hand firmly between Kyo’s shoulder blades, holding him in place across his lap. 

“You should know better than to act up the way you have been,” Die said sharply before spanking him again. “You know why I have to do this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kyo whispered.

Die brought his hand down again. “What was that?”

“Yes, sir!” Kyo said a bit louder. His face was flushed and his cock was trapped against Die’s thigh and he was sincerely worried that he might cum from this, which he was _sure_ he didn’t have permission to do.

“So tell me,” Die said.

Kyo bit his lip again, eyes closed tight. “I’m bad,” he said quietly.

The slap this time was harder than any so far and Kyo let out a half-moan/half-scream. 

“You know I can’t fucking hear you when you mumble like that,” Die hissed.

“I’m bad!” Kyo said again. He clutched at Die’s legs anywhere he could reach as Die’s hand came down over and over, the sting of each strike blurring into the next. “God, yes,” Kyo whimpered. “I’m so bad, Die, please—Ahh!!”

“Maybe if you’re as naughty as all that I shouldn’t even fuck you,” Die said.

“No, please!” Kyo said, eyes popping open as he looked desperately over his shoulder at Die. Already he felt like he could lose it from a single touch, or if he was only told he could, and even if it was just part of Die’s game, the threat of not getting that release had him on the verge of utter panic. “Please, please fuck me, I wanna be good!”

The corners of Die’s mouth twitched upward before he resumed a serious expression. “Are you sorry for what you did?”

Kyo nodded hurriedly. “I’m sorry, I was so bad, I won’t do it again. Please, Die— _Sir_ , I’m so sorry!” He gave another rather loud shout as Die hit him so hard he shifted forward on his lap, smearing pre-cum over Die’s jeans.

“Very well,” Die said, and he shoved him unceremoniously off his lap.

Kyo made a small sound as he fell to the floor in an undignified heap. He scrambled to get up on his knees and face Die again. “Thank you, sir,” he said, head bowed.

Die reached out and tilted Kyo’s chin up, finally smiling at him. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes, please,” Kyo said, hands gripping his own thighs harshly to restrain himself from going for his cock which was still out and near-painfully hard, straining out from his body. He understood that Die was trying, quite effectively, to make him suffer by forcing him to ignore it for the time being, but he was more than happy to distract himself by getting Die down his throat.

Die spread his legs, making room for Kyo to kneel between them, and Kyo willingly took the invitation. “Hands behind your back,” Die said.

Kyo put his hands behind his back without objection and leaned in, starting to lap at the head of Die’s cock before taking more of it into his mouth. It was something he never really got tired of, the feel of his mouth stretched around Die’s cock, the subtle twitch of it against his tongue, the salty tang of pre-cum as Die grew more and more aroused. Perhaps it was supposed to be humiliating or to make him feel subservient, kneeling before Die like this, but if he was honest, it wasn’t like he would ever turn down the opportunity to blow his lover; they’d just given it a slightly different backdrop in their play.

Die groaned and ran a hand through Kyo’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands.

Kyo looked up at him as he dipped his tongue into the slit and then swallowed down more than half his length at once, moaning around him. 

Die’s eyes rolled back and Kyo would have smiled if he could have, always loving seeing that pleasure showing on Die’s face.

“Enough,” Die said abruptly, pushing Kyo away. 

It was much sooner than Kyo had expected and he didn’t mask his disappointment as Die stood up from the couch and walked around behind him. Kyo had imagined that Die was going to finish down his throat and felt somehow that he was being denied when that didn’t happen. He tried to be patient and let Die run his own game, settling back on his knees to wait, even as he pouted inwardly.

Die crossed to the kitchen, seemingly unconcerned by his raging hard-on, and came back a moment later with an open beer in one hand. He looked down at Kyo as he drank it, swallowing somewhat exaggeratedly, and Kyo cursed himself for ever having mentioned to Die that he had a huge thing for his Adam’s Apple. Die lowered the bottle with a sigh, bringing his other hand to squeeze the base of his own cock. 

Kyo was used to this kind of teasing, but it didn’t mean he was good at coping with it. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat on the floor, his rear end still stinging, and cleared his throat in what was hopefully a still submissive manner. When Die raised an eyebrow Kyo said, “Excuse me, I just wondered if I could take my hands from behind my back now.” He kept his eyes lowered as he waited for Die’s response.

Kyo could hear Die’s footsteps moving closer and then he was standing right in front of him. “Hmm, I suppose so,” Die said. “Take everything off and go into the bedroom. I’ll meet you in there.”

Kyo chanced a glance up at Die and saw him running his tongue tauntingly along the rim of his beer bottle. _Well, that’s what you get for looking_ , Kyo scolded himself as his cock gave a gentle throb. He stretched his arms slightly before standing up and removing his shirt. He tossed it carelessly on the couch, let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor, and made his way to the bedroom without looking over his shoulder, knowing that Die would be watching him walk away.

Once he actually got to the bedroom, Kyo felt a little lost. He’d never been great at waiting for things, and he wasn’t totally sure how Die would want him to be when he came in. He was naked, but he hadn’t been explicitly told to touch himself so presumably that was off-limits, even if Die couldn’t see him right then. After some deliberation, Kyo positioned himself lying flat on the bed, figuring from there he would be easy to adjust to Die’s liking. A thrill tickled through him as he waited for Die, as he wondered what Die might be doing to himself back in the living room. He pictured Die with his head thrown back, his fingers tight on his beer bottle as his other hand pumped his cock hard and fast and the most beautiful moans fell from his perfect lips. Kyo pushed his hips up reflexively, clenched and unclenched his hands in the covers of the bed. He could wait. He would wait just like this and when Die saw how well he’d behaved without him, he would be well-rewarded.

It might have been another hour or two by the time Die came to the bedroom (though it was closer to about ten minutes) with how impatient Kyo had grown in the meantime. When Die found him he was just a constantly-fidgeting mess.

Kyo heard Die’s low chuckle before he actually came into his line of sight. The bed dipped as Die leaned one knee on it and Kyo could see Die had ditched his own clothing as well. “I trust you haven’t been touching yourself?” Die said, running his index finger over Kyo’s chest so light and teasing it was almost imperceptible.

Kyo shook his head quickly. “I’ve been good.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Die said. He swatted Kyo’s side. “Hands and knees.”

Kyo practically leapt up, his cheeks heating in embarrassment at the way Die always made him react so eagerly. He presented himself to Die, pushing his ass back towards him and hoping that he was done toying around with him for now.

Lucky for Kyo it was but another moment before he felt Die’s slick fingers probing around his hole, then two slipping inside, starting to open him up. Kyo didn’t hold back his satisfied moan as Die worked in and out of him, all too happy just to have him touching him.

“Desperate for me to fill you already?” Die asked.

“Yes,” Kyo confessed, his hands grasping at the comforter beneath him as he instinctively fucked himself back on Die’s fingers. “Want you inside me…”

Die chuckled and curled his fingers expertly, deliberately brushing over Kyo’s prostate. “I am inside you. Or can’t you feel me?”

Kyo was keening now, his patience deteriorating, his cock back to fully hard between his legs. “That’s not what I mean,” he said. “You _know_ what I want.”

“And I like hearing you say it," Die said. He gave a light slap to Kyo’s already-sore ass. “So say it.”

Kyo let out half a frustrated growl before blurting out, “I want your fat fucking cock stretching my hole so I can’t even think, so I can feel you throbbing inside me!” He dropped down to hide his face in his arms, somewhat shocked by what had come out of his own mouth.

There was a pause in which Die continued to fuck Kyo with his fingers, and then he said in a level voice, “Is that how you ask for things you want?”

“No, sir,” Kyo said, his words muffled against his arms.

Die removed his fingers and there were a few sounds of things shuffling around, the click of the lube opening and closing, and then the head of Die’s cock was fitted right against Kyo’s entrance, though it went no farther. “Beg me for it,” Die said simply. His hands were tight on Kyo’s hips, keeping him from pushing back, and Kyo was practically writhing, any remaining dignity cast to the wind.

“Please, Die,” Kyo mumbled.

“Doesn’t sound like someone who wants it very much.”

Kyo could feel his pre-cum dripping down onto the bed below and knew he had no chance of holding himself together much longer. He made another strained sort of noise before pleas started tumbling from his lips, “Die, please fuck me, _please_ , I’ve been good and I need to feel you—you can use me however you want, just _fuck me_ , please!”

Die didn’t say anything at all in response to that, and Kyo brought one hand back to grasp Die’s on his hip, using the other to push with all his might against the bed, breaking him free of Die’s grip so he could push back against Die’s cock—this was arguably the wrong move.

Die was fast, prepared for something like this, and he shifted back enough that Kyo couldn’t get what he was after. He wrenched Kyo’s arm back, then his other arm, and Kyo half-screamed as he looked over his shoulder in time to see Die getting a belt securely tightened around his wrists. 

Kyo let out a groan as he tried to free himself, but Die wasn’t letting him go anywhere, and it was all Kyo could do to keep himself up on his knees rather than falling face-first into the bed.

“So impatient,” Die said disapprovingly. “One second you’re saying I can use you however I want, the next you’re trying to force my hand.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kyo bit out. He seriously didn’t know how Die could have the wherewithal for games like this at this point, when he was just ready to be fucked good and hard. “I wasn’t try—”

Before Kyo could get the rest of his sentence out, Die was thrusting into him, forcefully shoving all other thoughts from his mind.

“ _FUCK_!!” Kyo said loudly, and the only thing keeping him from face-planting into the mattress now was Die’s hold on the other end of the belt binding his wrists. He felt incredibly full, _overly_ full, and it was everything he’d wanted. He didn’t bother keeping quiet in the slightest, and his moans only seemed to spur Die on to plow into him harder, so it worked out well.

“God, yes, don’t hold anything back,” Die said. One hand moved to grip Kyo’s shoulder. “I want to hear every sound you even think you might make, want you singing. _Shit_ , you’re so tight.” He was still moving reasonably slowly, though the power was there.

“Yes, always, tight for you—” Kyo’s words were cut off by a whine that he took a few seconds to realize came out of him. He was already feeling the soreness in his shoulders from having his arms forced back at this angle and held in place, but he relished that pain; it only seemed to magnify all the sensations of pleasure.

“Just for me,” Die said, gradually speeding up his movements. “Even though you like showing off when we’re out with our friends, or up onstage, you know when you get home you’re just mine, don’t you?” He shifted around, got one foot flat on the bed, and held Kyo firmly as he thrust in harder than before.

Kyo gasped and shuddered at the new angle. Die could go deeper now, and he wasn’t being gentle in the least, clearly just taking what he wanted from Kyo with no regard for Kyo’s comfort. And Kyo knew that Die was right: he knew exactly what Kyo wanted. “I know,” Kyo panted. “Only yours.”

“Fuckin’ tease,” Die said. “Maybe you’d like it though, slut that you are, if I brought some more guys in here.” He let go at last of the belt, holding Kyo’s hip instead, but still keeping him from toppling forward. “Let them watch you getting your tight ass fucked, maybe let them take turns filling your mouth with their jizz—though I’d miss all your noises if you had a mouth full of cock the whole time…”

This was considerably dirtier talk than Kyo had come to expect from Die, even in situations like this, and all he could do was whimper softly.

“Yeah?” Die’s pace had really picked up, and he was slamming into Kyo repeatedly, hips snapping harshly against Kyo’d already-reddened backside. “You’d like that, wouldn't you—letting everyone see what a whore you are? Opening your mouth for any dick I told you to?”

Kyo bit his lip. He knew this should be a sexy image, that, in the scene, he should want it, but in reality, there was nothing that could make him want anyone but Die. If Die was in the room, Kyo would never be able to pay attention to some other man, and if Die _wasn’t_ in the room, Kyo would be trying to figure out how to get to whatever room Die _was_ in. When he opened his mouth, all that could come out was the truth: “ _No_. No, no one else.” Kyo shook his head, clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep some feeling in them. “Just you, always.”

Die’s pace faltered and he gave a low moan before pulling abruptly out, letting Kyo land on his face on the pillows in front of him, and letting his cum land in thick spurts across Kyo’s ass.

“Die, please,” Kyo said, turning his face to the side and wiggling his hips desperately. Or actually, he was pretty sure he’d moved past desperate a while ago, and come out on the other side. He had been held right at the edge for so long he was surprised he hadn’t exploded already, and every part of him was aching with need.

Die grabbed Kyo roughly, wrapping one arm across his chest while his other hand stopped just before closing around Kyo’s cock, the head of which was ruddy and weeping. “Do some more of that begging you did so nicely before,” he said, his face against Kyo’s neck. He was still breathing hard from his own orgasm and Kyo tried to turn enough to capture Die’s mouth with his, but it was hopeless.

“You know. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, Die, please touch me.” He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on Die’s shoulder as he exhaled slowly. “I’m yours, and if… if you wanted to leave me like this, you could, and I would accept it, but I’m begging you to let me cum, _please_.”

Nothing had ever felt quite so literally like heaven as Die’s hand did the moment it wrapped around Kyo’s cock. “Then cum for me, my love,” Die murmured. He squeezed lightly once and then finally, blissfully, stopped torturing Kyo, and moved to just jerking him all-out, fist twisting around the head on every upstroke.

Kyo was near-wailing, his hips bucking, and it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two before he was completely lost in the throes of ecstasy, his whole body trembling as his cock erupted, shooting cum over Die’s hand and down onto the bed. It took a little longer than that for Kyo to feel like his mind was back inside his body, for the world to come back into focus. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out, his chest rising and falling as he let more of his weight rest on Die pressed up behind him.

Time was still passing disjointedly and then Die was laying Kyo so gingerly on his side, freeing his hands, and running his thumbs lovingly over Kyo’s wrists where the belt had bitten into his flesh. He rubbed his hands over Kyo’s arms and shoulders, then pulled him close, squeezing not overly-tightly around his middle. 

“Okay?” Die asked softly, lips against Kyo's covered-up butterfly tattoo.

“Mmm.” Kyo kept his eyes closed as he tapped his fingers idly on the leg Die had wrapped around his own. He had started to doze when he felt Die meticulously detangling himself from him and he cracked one eye open to look at him over his shoulder.

“Going to get a washcloth and some water. What else do you need?” Die said, sitting up on the bed and bringing Kyo’s fingers to his lips.

Kyo frowned a little and shifted onto his back. “Hmmm, ice cream,” he said. “And for you to come back quickly and hold me some more.”

“Do you want me to stay longer now? I can wait to get things,” Die said. He kissed the palm of Kyo’s hand.

“No, no, go on,” Kyo said with a sleepy smile. He ran his fingers over Die’s cheek. “Just hurry back.”

“Yes, sir,” Die said. He kissed Kyo’s hand once more before heading out of the room.

Kyo let his eyes close again once Die was gone. He was sore and exhausted but terribly content. He felt more satiated than he had in a good long while, and safe, like he existed in some kind of protective bubble—but without any of the trapped connotations. Just the mindset that no harm could come to him, which was a welcome change.

True to his word, Die was back before Kyo even had time to drift off to sleep again. He helped Kyo to sit up and let him sip at a water bottle with a straw while he got him cleaned up and then massaged some of the sorer muscles in his back and arms. “I didn’t forget the ice cream,” he assured Kyo, and handed him the single-serving cup of half vanilla/half matcha.

Kyo couldn’t keep the soft kind of smile off his face as he ate his treat, letting Die carry on massaging him with strong, sure hands. Occasionally he’d offer up the little wooden spoon to share bites of ice cream with Die, but he appreciated that he never tried to take more than his portion.

After a while Kyo finished off the ice cream and tipped his head back against Die’s shoulder, effectively ending his massage. “You’re good to me,” he said.

“No more than you deserve,” Die said. Then, “And karaoke wasn’t really that bad, was it?”

Kyo snorted. “I guess. It would have been more fun if you guys had let me do what I wanted and sing that song with each of us singing one word at a time.”

“Nobody else wanted to do that,” Die said. “That is some kind of weird thing that only you want to do.”

“It’s entertaining!” Kyo insisted. “If you actually gave it a _try_ maybe you guys would think so too.”

“Like how you had fun at karaoke once you gave it a try?” Die said, nuzzling against Kyo’s hair.

“Well, you did kind of bargain me into that,” Kyo said. “Are you saying I should promise _punishments_ to the rest of the guys if they don’t play karaoke games with me like I want?”

“Depends on if you’re willing to go through the aftercare with them post-session, I guess,” Die said with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Kyo’s temple, to the mole above his right eye, and squeezed him tighter around his waist.

They were quiet until Kyo stopped chewing at his bottom lip and said softly, “I liked the song you sang. The aiko one.”

“Mm, well, it reminded me of you,” Die said.

“It was the banjo, wasn’t it.”

Die laughed again. “More the kind of giddiness and joy, the way that she says time stops for them just from her boyfriend nuzzling up against her cheek… I feel that with you.”

Kyo sank lower against Die’s chest, and felt himself blushing just as he had when Die was actually singing the song.

“Where are you going?” Die said, trying to keep Kyo from melting right out of his lap.

Kyo wiggled away from him and lay down on the bed before opening his arms to indicate that Die should come lie down with him.

Die crawled over to lie down beside Kyo, smile still securely on his face. He gave Kyo a slow, easy kiss and then lay with his head on Kyo’s shoulder, fingers tracing absently over the scars along Kyo’s upper ribcage.

It didn’t bother Kyo at all. He was sure that at this point, Die must know every line, every scar on his skin, that he could trace them perfectly with his eyes closed because he knew everything that made up Kyo, and part of that was painful history. Still somehow, with Die unafraid to touch him even where he was scarred and damaged, he felt less like fragile broken pieces glued back together; when Die touched him he felt beautiful.

Kyo hardly noticed Die kissing his shoulder and down his arm until he paused to ask, “Just how many skulls do you have tattooed on you, anyway?”

Kyo looked down at him with a half-smile. “What, you’ve never counted?”

“It’s kind of like walking into one of those stores for the goth and emo junior high kids, playing ‘spot the skull’ on any given piece of merchandise,” Die said, lips skimming over the spider with a skull for a body on Kyo’s arm.

“What are you talking about?” Kyo said. “Skulls are amazing. The skull houses the _mind_ , protects our thoughts, our ideas, our selves. It represents life itself, and yet even in death it remains after everything else has rotted away.” Die was peering at him with interest now. “Plus, they look fucking sick.”

Die grinned before lunging forward and kissing Kyo’s mouth in a way that had Kyo both relaxing into it and surging up to kiss him back. “I fucking love you,” Die whispered as he pulled back just far enough to breathe.

“I love you, too,” Kyo said, smiling against Die’s lips. “ _Boyfriend_.”


End file.
